The present invention relates to a catalyst carrier which can be electrified in order to effect heating.
Conventionally, there have been known various types of catalyst carriers, such as those for use with single-phase alternating current and those for automobile exhaust gas. When a large catalyst apparatus, such as a deodorizing apparatus is produced, there arises a d e s ire for use of three-phase alternating current, which is widely used in large machinery. However, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, no conventional catalyst carrier for use with single-phase alternating current or for automobile exhaust gas is designed for consideration of use of three-phase alternating current. In order to use three-phase alternating current, at least three catalyst foils are required; one for each of the three phases of a power source. However, if catalyst foils, each having a wavy longitudinal cross section and a straight lateral cross section are merely rolled, formation of a large number of uniform channels serving as gas passages is difficult. Further, catalyst apparatuses for automobile exhaust gas are designed to be driven by power sources producing a voltage as low as 12 volts. Thus, insulation for catalyst foils is complete only in a small number of catalyst apparatuses. Therefore, these catalyst apparatuses are not considered suitable for use with a three-phase alternating current power source that provides a standard voltage (200 V).